Şablon:İbadet bakınız
thumb|300px| [[Şablon:İbadet bakınız - d ---- İbadet Mabet (İbadet edilen yer) ----- Abd Kulluk ]] [Prayer - الصلاة اليهودية - כריעות בשמונה עשרה|thumb|right|335 px|Miraçta Hz peygamber Hz Musa yı görür ve Hz mus derli benim ümmetime 50 vakitte yapmadılar. Rabb'inden niyaz et azaltsın, der. Beşe düşünce bu bile çok der. Rabb'ime yüzüm yok der. Check out our new online prayerbook! [ http://torahjudaism.org/siddur.pdf http://sagavyah.tripod.com/id4.html According to Talmudic law and the shita of Rambam (Maimonides) and his son R' Abraham. NOTE: Not EVERYTHING done in the clip is obligatory. I made this clear in the annotations. If someone is confused or mislead because he did not read, that is not my fault. READ. ------------------------- TRANSLATION OF HEBREW http://sagavyah.tripod.com/id103.html#fullprayer INFORMATION ON BOWING http://sagavyah.tripod.com/id82.html#kneeling --------------- In our days there are not many Jews who still kneel and bow during regular daily prayer. A noticable number of Orthodox Ashkenazi Jews do bow to the ground during Yom haKipurim and Rosh haShana. Most Jews are not even aware that such is the historical practice of the Jewish people to kneel and prostrate during regular daily prayer. Therefore, be prepared that if you kneel or prostrate in most synagogues, you are sure to get reactions of surprise. They may or may not be encouraging reactions. Nonetheless, so long as you are still able to concentrate properly while praying and are willing to endure the possible consequences of bowing and prostrating in public, I only encourage you to do so. It is a shame to fear men more than the Most High. How can bowing or prostrating be a sign of arrogance, especially when you know people may look upon you negatively for doing so? Rather, it is an expression of humility and submission to the Almighty. The following text of formal Jewish prayer and instruction on how it is done is according to Talmudic law as codified in the Mishneh Torah of Rambam (Maimonides). References to halakha are given in abbreviated form. For example, HT5:4 means "Hilkhoth Tefilah" chapter 5, the fourth halakha. Hilkhoth Tefilah is found in Sefer Ahavah in the Mishneh Torah: "The mention of bending-down {k'reya} in every place is on the knees.." (HT5:13) There are 5 places where one "bends-down" during this prayer (HT5:10). Each time one "bends-down," he should arch his back bending over until his backbone pokes out slightly (HT5:12). One need not bow in this manner if he is unable because it causes him pain (HT5:12). There are some additional reasons why a person may not need to fully bow, usually either because of stress of the situation or stress of the body (HT5:1). I will elaborate upon these later. The 5 places where one "bends-down" are highlighted in the text of prayer found in the link below. In the text of prayer found on that link, upon reading a word highlighted in bold letters, "bend-down" and make your body like an arch (qeshet). Afterwards, straighten back up into a standing position upon reading a word that is underlined. The content of this prayer were established by the Court established under Moses, at the time at which it was headed by Ezra, Nehemiah, Daniel, Zechariah, etc... with the exception of a few small portions that were added by a later generation of that same Great Court. This prayer is called the Amidah (standing) because the majority of it is prayed in standing position (HT5:2); It's also called the Shemoneh Esreh (eight-teen) because, though now it consists of 19 blessings, it originally consisted of 18 blessings to the Almighty When beginning any of the 3 daily prayers, start from a standing position facing toward the Temple in Israel, with feet side by side, eyes lowered, and ones right hand clasped over his left hand over his heart, with his heart turned to "Above" in fear, awe, and dread, as a servant before his master, (HT5:4). The text for the regular weekday prayer can be found HERE: http://sagavyah.tripod.com/id103.html#fullprayer http://www.torathmoshe.com http://www.mechon-mamre.org http://www.chayas.com MY SITE: http://sagavyah.tripod.com]]